


My family

by Dina999



Series: Gibbs family [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Kelly has her homework to write a story about her family. In these stories, Kelly, Shannon, Kate, Jenny are alive.
Series: Gibbs family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976494
Kudos: 8





	My family

I'm Kelly Gibbs, ten years old. Today Mrs. Shark asked us to write a story about her family. This is just a rough draft, I think I will cut out most of it. I have a very large family, although we are not blood relatives, we still love each other. I have three uncles, one aunt, four older brothers and three sisters and parents. 

**My dad** is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's a Marine, but now he works for NCIS. He even has his own team. Daddy loves to work with wood, because of this, he has a very heavy and calloused hand. He says, quoting, "Woodworking has an advantage for dad." I hate it when he says that, especially after the punishment and not only me, all my brothers and sisters completely agree with my opinion. On my ninth birthday, he gave me a sailboat he made himself. Last year, me, Tony and Daddy went fishing, Tony caught a huge salmon and Mom baked it in the oven.

 **Mom** is kind and beautiful. She cooks very, very tasty and loves to grow flowers. Dad says that mom has golden hands. But despite all the love that she gives me and my brothers and sisters, if she stands with a wooden spoon in her hands, expect trouble, this wooden spoon, by the way, is very angry and biting. Uncle Mike once compared her to a mother bear, desperately protecting their little cubs, but she could just as well kick the skin of these same cubs if they overstep the bounds of what is permitted.

 **Uncle Mike** often slaps Dad on the head when he is rude or misbehaving. Because of this, my dad got into the habit of hitting my brothers in the back of the head, especially Tony gets hit. Uncle often takes me and my brothers to the shooting range, to shoot, by the way, I'm good at it, and sometimes my sisters will join us because they are afraid to leave me with "uncouth men," as Kate often says.

 **Uncle Ducky** is probably the kindest person in the world, but if he really gets angry, then you can end up with a nose in the corner with a sore bottom. Although it is quite difficult to piss him off, somehow Jimmy and Tony, and sometimes Kate and Ziva, manage to do it. Uncle really knows a lot, in his youth he often traveled and brought millions of interesting stories from there, although Jimmy and I are the only ones who really listen to his stories, the rest just sigh and roll their eyes. When I was younger, Ducky would take me in his arms, sit in a rocking chair that my dad made, and tell me the most incredible stories until I fall asleep in his strong arms.

 **Uncle Tobias** is an FBI agent and dad's best friend. He has a daughter, Emily, although she is still quite a baby, by the way, dad is her godfather. Uncle is very smart, he often helps me with my homework, and he is also a good cook, almost the same as mom, so when mom is away he helps dad with cooking, although daddy calls him useless for some reason. And Uncle Toby also bakes the most delicious cakes ever. For every birthday in our family, all the pastries are always on my uncle.

 **Aunt Jenny** used to be her dad's boss, and now she's dad's boss and mom's best friend. She is the first female boss at NCIS. Me, Mom, Aunt Jenny and Abby love to shop together. For some reason, Kate and Ziva do not like shopping, and dad and Uncle Mike do not like it even more, probably because they are forced to carry our bags with new things. Daddy constantly mutters something like "Red-haired witch, I didn't get hired as a loader."

 **Stanley** is my brother and the first child in the family. He used to work on my father's team, but now he works on an aircraft carrier. I don't see my brother very often and miss him. But he tries to come every holiday and send letters regularly. True, every time he arrives, he always gets into trouble, because he thinks that he is too old for dad or mom to discipline him and every time he is convinced of this when he finds himself in a corner with a red bottom.

 **Tony's** second child, dad is his boss. He gets into trouble the most. But he is very funny and the most reliable. Kate often refers to him as an immature child, which causes siblings to quarrel. Tony has a new girlfriend almost every week, which annoys Kate and Ziva. I love spending time with Tony. Tony is an expert in all possible films, so when my brother and I are alone, we watch various interesting films until late at night. While this may affect our ability to sit, it is well worth it.

 **Kate** is the third child in the family, dad is her boss. I admire her, she is a strong and independent woman. She often argues with Tony because of his immaturity, this greatly annoys my family, which is why brother and sister may end up in different corners of the living room with ruddy asses, but their skirmishes make me laugh. We can chat with my little sister for hours, which we actually do when Kate watches over me.

 **Ziva** is the fourth child, dad is her boss. She is from Israel and a real ninja. I admire her as much as I admire Kate. Ziva is independent, she is not used to being cared for and hugging, which is why she often neglects her health and life, in fact, this is the problem of all my brothers and sisters. But more often than not, Ziva falls into immunity precisely because of this. When Zee and I are alone, she teaches me how to throw knives and different types of martial arts, it's also interesting how to shoot a pistol at the range. By the way, Zee drives almost as badly as Daddy, although I think no one can drive as badly as Daddy.

 **Timmy** is the fifth child in the family, dad is his boss. He is a true computer genius and gamer. Because of his personality, he is the least of my brothers and sisters to get into trouble, including me. Brother is our savior, it was he who led the Internet to our house and showed me the incredible world of MMORPG. We often spend time like this together, although my mother swears at us and makes us walk on the street and take a break every hour. Timmy is punished for sitting at the computer at night and eating poorly. Tim also wrote a book. For some reason, my brothers and sisters did not like that he took our images for the book, but on the contrary, I liked it.

 **Jimmy** is the sixth child in the family, he is Ducky's assistant. He is very sweet and kind, and he also gets along well with children. Although he is cute, if he is upset or angry, he will be almost as unbearable as Tony. Once he did something very bad and pissed off his dad, he dragged him by the ear through the entire naval base and punished him harshly. Dad and Ducky are good at handling Jimmy's attitude, although it backfires on him, it works. I enjoy spending time with my brother, he teaches me to play the piano and read sheet music. Tony calls him a gremlin because he has pale skin and is tall.

 **Abby** is the seventh child. Everyone knows that Abby and I are dad's little girls. They think that we are his favorites, but this is not entirely true. At least it doesn't help to get out of trouble, and sometimes even vice versa. Abby works with daddy, she's a medical examiner and a goth. The little sister wears black clothes and sleeps in a coffin. Together with Abby we watch various horror films. Although I don't sleep at night after that, it doesn't stop me from having fun with my little sister.

I adore my family, although sometimes it is difficult with her, but I still love them all very much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about which different fanfiction may appear in the future. Most of all, I want to write a few fanfiction related to Jimmy and Kate, because there are not so many stories about them.


End file.
